Stand By Me
by Dacia3
Summary: A party, a mistake, a family in chaos... Chapter Two is Up RR!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Its all a mistake. The four tests I bought are mistaken. Going to that party. Drinking the alcohol. After that it's a blur but I know what happened. Waking up in the morning was a nightmare. Maybe this is a nightmare? Maybe this is just a huge mistake.  
  
I called him up right away. He told me he would support me. He told me he would be there. He told me we would still be friends. He told me in the end it would be ok.  
  
Then he brought up an interesting point. Our parents. I could just see my parents faces. Disappointment, tears, anger?  
  
I wanted it all too end!  
  
The next Day!  
  
Everyone was staring at me at school. I hadn't told anyone? Did it show yet? No it couldn't.  
  
He told Miranda. Who told Kate. You told Ethan. Who accidently blabbed it to Clair.  
  
Everyone knew. Even the teachers were looking at me funny!  
  
Wait.  
  
I wonder if Ethan told his parents, who were good friends with my parents..  
  
What am I going to do?  
  
R/R PLEASE!  
  
I am really sorry I have just started highschool, my other stories will be updated soon!  
  
Thanks, Dacia 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter Two-Reactions.  
  
In the Girls Bathroom at School  
  
"Lizzie. I am sooo sorry!!" Miranda whispered tearfully.  
  
"Same here!! I shouldn't of told Ethan!! He didn't mean to tell the biggest mouth in school your. Oh I feel so terrible!!" Kate cried as she daintily wiped tears off her face. (A/N:I know Kate is a big umm Meanie on the show but if you watch the Lizzie McGuire Movie (spoiler ahead).. You know that they kinda reconciled. OH and by the way E/K pairing)  
  
Miranda and Kate were weeping and looking at me pitifully. I am not crying. I can't. It's not going to help so why start crying.  
  
I look at them. I will be strong.  
  
"Its ok, you guys are my best friends, same with Gordo." "I, just one thing?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You guys are going to stand by me right? I don't know how my parents are going to react, I think Gordo will stay strong and."  
  
Miranda put her hand up to silence Lizzie.  
  
"Of Course." Miranda said as Kate nodded vigorously.  
  
"Lets go face the world now." Miranda chuckled.  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
As soon as I left the bathroom with Miranda and Kate I felt all eyes apon me in the hall. It got quiet. I felt like to scream "This has happened to hundreds of girls before!! Stop staring!!"  
  
Ethan first approached me in the hall.  
  
"Lizzie I am so sorry." Ethan whispered in my ear.  
  
I remembered my crush on Ethan. I the dance when I took two hours getting ready with Miranda for the school dance just so he would maybe notice me. Would I ever go to a school dance again?  
  
"Its ok Ethan, I know you didn't mean to." I told him as I gave him a hug.  
  
I walked to me locker. I kept repeating to myself, be strong, be strong, be strong. I felt like I was going to collapse at any minute.  
  
As soon as I reached my locker, my head was spinning. I tried to remind myself to be strong, I knew if I lost control I would be done for.  
  
I turned my head the drama class door, only to see Gordo to walk out.  
  
I lost control.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
*********************************  
  
Wailing of sirens. I could hear them. My mind was a daze. I felt lightheaded. Where was I?  
  
Then I remembered, the party, the morning after, the tests, in the bathroom with Kate and Miranda, the stares, seeing Gordo leave drama.  
  
Slowly everything came back into sight.  
  
Miranda, Kate and Gordo were the first people I saw. Tears were pouring down their faces, including Gordo's.  
  
I closed my eyes. I didn't want to be strong anymore. I'm sixteen, a kid. Let someone else be strong for me.  
  
I heard Miranda and Mr. Digg calling out my name. I didn't want to face them.  
  
I felt myself being lifted off the ground and placed on a stretcher. I will not open my eyes. I don't want to face anyone. Not yet.  
  
I hear Gordo's voice. He is yelling, he sounds frantic.  
  
"I need to go in the ambulance!! I'm her best friend!! There is also something about her medically you should know about her!! Please let me go with you!!"  
  
I hear people talking. I feel so mixed up that everything I hear is jumbled. I feel dizzy too.  
  
I feel a slight jolt, everything goes black.  
  
School  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
Gordo got to travel on the ambulance because he told the paramedics he about Lizzie's pregnancy. Its not fair!! I called up my mom from a school payphone and tell her about Lizzie collapsing. She is on her way to pick me up now. Kate is crying her eyes out and calling her mom, Ethan looks shocked and is calling up his dad.  
  
I know this sounds crazy, but I could of sworn I saw Lizzie's eyes open for a split second and close? I could of sworn that I saw her eyes twitching and her frown? I think it was just me? Or maybe it is related to her collapse? I hope it isn't a seizure? I hope their will be no problems with the baby? The baby.  
  
Lizzie's parents are bound to find out about the pregnancy now? Gordo told the paramedics who will tell her parents.  
  
Oh no.  
  
In Jo's Car, she is Driving to Hospital Jo POV  
  
I just got a phone call from Mr. Digg. Lizzie collapsed at school and is on her way to the hospital. Mr. Digg also. He said that he didn't know if it had anything to do with Lizzie's pregnancy. I asked him what he had just said. He repeated. I told him that Lizzie was not pregnant. He told me that Gordo had told the paramedics she was? Gordo and Lizzie are best friends? MY BABY CANNOT BE PREGNANT? She is a baby? She is sixteen!!!?? Who is the father? Why did she collapse?? What is happening?  
  
Hospital  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
The doctors have told me nothing. I asked about fifty times what is happening, what is wrong. They just usher me aside and rush into rooms. I am exhausted, I fall into one of those tacky waiting room chairs. A single tear rolls down my cheek but I tell myself to be strong. At that moment, to make things worse Mrs. McGuire runs in.  
  
"Gordo!! What is happening?? Is Lizzie ok?? Mr. Digg. He told me she is pregnant? He said you told the paramedics.. You were joking right? My baby."  
  
She is crying. I don't know what to say. The truth, I realize.  
  
"I don't know how Lizzie is. Lizzie. She is pregnant. I am the father."  
  
Mrs. McGuire stared into my eyes and fainted.  
  
Will write more tomorrow!! Please Read and Review!!! Thanks guys lol!  
  
Would like some ideas for upcoming chapters!! You can also email me!  
  
Dacia3 


	3. Confusion

Thanks to my two reviewers, loopylou1 and outlawed_little_angel. Anywho, back to the story!  
  
Flashback-  
  
Music blaring, drink in my hand. I swerved my body in time to the music. Gordo started dancing with me. Everything was blured. I started walking into a bedroom..  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Lizzie!! Lizzie wake up!!!"  
  
Lizzie refused to open her eyes. She recognized the voice. It was her mother. All of the events from today rushed back.  
  
She knew she would have to open her eyes sooner or later so she opened them now.  
  
Her mother was standed in front of her, tears cascaded down her face like a steady waterfall. Gordo was standing beside her mom, crying too. Jo hugged her daughter and continued to cry.  
  
Lizzie was in a hospital bed. In Hillridge Tribute Hospital.  
  
"Mom I'm pregnant!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!!!!" Lizzie blurted out.  
  
"I know sweetie. Its ok. The doctor said you collapsed most likely from stress. Don't worry. Everything will be ok!! You know what and abortion is, you will have an abortion and everything will be ok.."  
  
Jo continued talking but Lizzie didn't hear her. She looked at Gordo who looked equally shocked. Lizzie released her mom from their previous embrace and Jo stopped talking.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
The past sixteen years I have looked up to her. I have agreed to almost everything she has said. I have learned almost everything I know morally from her. For the first time in my life I do not agree with her. I cannot have an abortion. I disagree with it completely. I look at Gordo and I know he feels the same way.  
  
"No." I say strongly as I look into my mother's eyes.  
  
"I am not having an abortion."  
  
She stares at me then Gordo. Gordo nods vigorously. I do not look down. I stare at her intensly.  
  
"Lizzie dear, you have been under a lot of stress. I am your mother and I know whats best for you. Abortion is our answer." Jo voice goes high at first then calm. She give me a fake smile.  
  
"No. I am not giving up my baby to abortion. I rather die then give up a little baby!!! You do not always know whats best for me!! I do! I choose to have the baby." I shout at her.  
  
"I agree with Lizzie. Abortion is not going to fix everything!" Gordo says.  
  
Mom's fake smile fades.  
  
"I will give you one last chance. Give up the baby or your father and I will kick you out of the house. You will be homeless." She says.  
  
I close my eyes. I know the answer immediately.  
  
"I will have this baby, no matter what."  
  
My mother's face scrunches up. She looks the most angry I have ever seen her. Even worse then when Lanny and Matt drove dad's new car into a lake.  
  
"Fine then. It is your choice." She says raspily.  
  
She turns and leaves.  
  
The funny thing is, I feel so much better. Almost like a burden has been lifted off my chest.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
'Well, I guess we won't be having a baby shower from Lizzie's parents.' I think. I dismiss the thought immediately. This is not a joking time.  
  
I hug Lizzie just as Miranda walks into the room.  
  
"Lizzie!! Are you ok? The doctor says its stress. Oh Lizzie!! I was so worried!!"  
  
Miranda hugs Lizzie then asks us how Mrs. McGuire took it.  
  
Lizzie and I look at eachother, and I told her the reaction.  
  
"Kick you out? You don't think she is serious do you?? Abortion??"  
  
"She wasn't kidding Miranda. It okay though Lizzie. My parents say they are disappointed but will support us completely. You can have our guest room." I tell Lizzie.  
  
"Thanks Gordo. Thanks Miranda. You guys are the best friends."  
  
At that moment the doctor came in.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
The doctor told me I could go home, but I had to miss school for a week and take it easy. Gordo called his parents up and told them exactly what happened. To say the least they were furious at my mom's decision to boot me from my home. They told me I was welcome to stay at one of their two guest rooms. When they came to pick us up Mrs. Gordon gave me a hug and Mr. Gordon expressed that he was disappointed in Gordo and I but he would support us. Mrs. Gordon graciously agreed. They said they would go home after a visit to my parents home to try and talk to them about their decision.  
  
Gordo, Miranda, Gordo's parents and I piled into their car and started towards my house. I dreaded every moment. I didn't feel like collapsing though. I wondered if the fact of my collapsing was really stress.  
  
We reached my house. Mrs. Gordon and Mr. Gordon told us to stay in the car until they made it clear we could go in the house.  
  
Finally Gordo, Miranda and I were all alone.  
  
"Gordo!! I can't live with them again! Even if they said they support us fully and apologized!! There is no way I can live with them again!!" I cry.  
  
"My parents don't want you to live with them if your mom was really serious about abortion and kicking you out, don't worry."  
  
"Well. I know this is a bad time. but. You guys have any name ideas!!??" Miranda asked excitedly.  
  
"Miranda." Gordo started.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!! AFTER ME!!?? That's so sweet and if it's a guy you could call it Mirando!!"  
  
"NO!! I was just going to agree with you and say its not a good time." The exasperated Gordo said.  
  
Miranda looked deflated but smiled and said apologized.  
  
We waited for five minutes. For ten, then twenty minutes. We were ready just to get out of the car and run in the house when Mrs. Gordon came out of the house in a hurry.  
  
"Lizzie!! Come in the house now. Your mom and dad have made it clear they want you out. They are giving you fifteen minutes to pack and get out." She tells me.  
  
I look at Gordo and Miranda. They look suprized. I get out of the car and run into the house with Mrs. Gordon.  
  
I can hear Mr. Gordon's soft voice in the living room and my parents' voices yelling. I run upstairs into my room. I quickly pull out suitcases from under my bed open them and stare around my room. What to take?  
  
I look around my room. So many memories.  
  
I first go to my closet and pack one suitcase full of clothes. I then go and pack personal items like photo albums, and medals. I grab a blanket my granny made me when I was little and a picture of me singing in Rome. I took my laptop that I just received as an early birthday present and stuffed that into my suitcase. That was all I could think of getting. So I zipped up the suitcases, took a breath and left my room, my house and my old life. including the old Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Read Review!! Thanks!!  
  
Dacia3 


	4. Chap 3

Lizzie POV  
  
I jumped in the car and didn't say a word to Miranda or Gordo. I just pitched my suitcases on Miranda and Gordo's laps and stared out the window, at my home. Mr. and Mrs. Gordon walked out of the house looking very angry.  
  
I felt lightheaded. The stress was unimaginable. I am now moving out of my house and moving to the Gordons..  
  
"Oh my gosh." I say.  
  
Gordo suddenly looks worried and asks me whats wrong.  
  
"I forgot Mr. Snuggles."  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
When we finally reached my house. Everyone was still and tense. After Lizzie mentioned Mr. Snuggles, she broke down and cried and cried and cried. Dad told her not to hold it in. All this stress bottled up isn't healthy. I don't think she was hugely upset about Mr. Snuggles. I think stress was getting unbearable and MR. Snuggles was just her breaking point. Miranda and I hugged her, and she eventually stopped crying. The entire ride to our home was silent.  
  
I couldn't believe it. I was going to be a father, Lizzie was getting kicked out of her home and coming to my home. All this was taking its toll on me too.  
  
I remembered the happy times last year. I remembered Rome years ago. I remembered Lizzie getting offered a record deal and turning it down, she didn't want to miss out on the highschool experience. I remember the balcony on Rome. Its funny how nothing happened after Rome between us. I mean, her pregnancy happened when she was drunk so that really doesn't count.  
  
During the ride I thought of all things about baby names. Miranda got me thinking!! If it was a boy I did like James, and Rowan. For a girl.. I like those interesting names like Bronwen, Mei-Ling and Lei. I then remembered Lizzie. How could I think of names in a time like this??  
  
Well, when we reached the house everyone was kind of tense, Mom broke the silence by stepping out of the car and helping Lizzie out. Miranda and I took her bags and brought them in the house. Mom showed Lizzie her room.  
  
The guest room was really pretty. Each wall was painted a different pastel colour. Light shone through the window and a double bed with a bright different colour pastel comforter. A wooden dresser was set up as well as a wooden vanity.  
  
"You should lye down Lizzie, unpack later." Mom said.  
  
Lizzie obeyed and silently lay down in the bed. Mom placed the blankets over her and we left the room. Not really sure of what to say.  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter!! I am watching Fear Factor lol!!  
  
REVIEW PPPLEEAASEE!?? lol  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Dacia3 


End file.
